kisetsu_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
政治 Politics
The world of Shiizun is looked over by the Gods, but as they are unable to travel to the mortal realm they selected a representative to carry out their will in the physical world and maintain order throughout Shiizun. Through them, they command others who serve to govern the individual lands in their name, and so on and so forth. Shōgun The Shōgun is the Divine-elected ruler of all Shiizun, having total power over the four lands. His every word is law, and disobedience of his command is punishable by death with no trial. While the Shōgunate was originally given to the Kamizuru clan, it was passed to the Li clan upon Tadakatsu Li's sacrifice in defeating Hanshin, the then Shōgun passing on his hiership having no successors of his own. The current Shōgun is Tadakatsu's direct descendant, Asahi Li. Shōgunate The Shōgunate are the Shōgun's family, although only his direct family. The Shōgun's extended family, such as cousins, aunts, uncles etc are still listed as nobility but cannot use the title of Shōgunate. Also, one has to be alive to be considered Shōgunate. The Shōgunate may refer to the Shōgun's parents, his wife and children. While the direct family of the Shōgun, the Shōgunate are unable to pass laws or involve themselves in political affairs. As such, they cannot become part of the Shōgun's Council or involve themselves with the politics of Shiizun. Daimyō Daimyō's are the elected governors of the four lands of Shiizun. While they answer to the Shōgun and must abide to any law he passes, they themselves set the laws of each land, which each land having different legal systems, different laws and so on. Second only to the Shōgun, they are the de facto rulers of each land. Kazoku The Kazoku are the family of a Daimyō. As with the Shōgunate, they are unable to involve themselves in matters of state politics. Regions Tochi No Eien No Yuki Although like the other three nations, Tochi No Eien No Yuki has a Daimyō, and is ruled by the Shogun, it differs from the other three in the way that each village tends to rule itself, having its own laws and political systems. While the Daimyō oversees the land in name, he is more of a figurehead, only really having power in Korudo. The many political factions is also what makes Yuki a dangerous place at times, and a reason as to why various clans clash on occasion. Tochi No Eien No Hana The land of Tochi No Eien No Hana is governed by the Spring Daimyō, aided by regional governors, and the people seem to be content with the way things are, as the current Daimyō is both generous and just. Tochi No Eien No Taiyou The political system of Tochi No Eien No Taiyou is controlled by the Summer The political system of Tochi No Eien No Taiyou is controlled by the Summer Daimyō, who rules with complete authority. An elected governor resides in every region save Sukochi, was is all but uninhabited. Although the Daimyō in turn answers to the Shōgun, who is also located in Taiyou, having his main home in Imperial City. Tochi No Eien No Ha Tochi No Eien No Ha is run by the Autumn Daimyō, although as the nation is comprised of many villages, they are often self-governing.